tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathsaurus (SG)
DEATHSAURUS is the former leader of the Mayhem Suppression Squad. Refined, erudite, tough, and brilliant, Deathsaurus should never be underestimated. However, having led many successful campaigns, he has become frustrated as the Autobots continue to overwhelm the Decepticon/Quintesson Alliance. His ultimate goal is to re-establish the democratic Council of Elders and return Cybertron to its former prominence. He'd hoped to use the Mayhem Suppression Squad to return peace to his home planet. After a crushing defeat by the Autobot Jetfire, Deathsaurus was recreated as an experimental multi-mode Decepticon. Deathsaurus' new form was engineered to have six distinct transforms, including a dragon mode, an aerial jet mode and a high-speed ground mode. These forms, along with his dual Energon blade, make him a formidable foe. Utilizing the unique materials in his wings, he can convert sunlight into dark energy, which will corrode any type of metal upon contact. Deathsaurus is one of the strongest Decepticons, but his self-esteem took a hit after his crushing defeat by Jetfire, causing him to doubt his own leadership abilities. As a result, he has passed command of the Mayhem Suppression Squad to Operations Commander Bug Bite. However, Commander Megatron saw Deathsaurus's continued potential, and has made him Earth's Air Commander. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: DEATHSAURUS is the former leader of the Mayhem Suppression Squad. After a crushing defeat by the Autobot Jetfire, Deathsaurus was recreated as one of the field commanders in the Decepticon army. Having led many successful campaigns, he became frustrated as the Autobots began to overwhelm the Decepticon/Quintesson Alliance. His ultimate goal was to re-establish the democratic Council of Elders and return Cybertron to its former prominence. However, Deathsaurus' self-esteem took a strong hit after his crushing defeat, causing him to doubt his own leadership abilities. As a result, he passed command of the Mayhem Suppression Squad to Operations Commander Bug Bite. MUX History: When the Autobots launched the Ark to invade Earth, Deathsaurus was aboard the Nemesis when it gave chase. After the Ark crashed into the sea, Deathsaurus monitored Earth transmissions, searching for evidence that the Autobots survived. He received that evidence in spades when Jetfire and Trailbreaker attacked the Blackrock Oil Platform in the Gulf of Mexico. Heading to Earth himself, Deathsaurus engaged the Autobots in personal combat, defeating them both and bringing them back to the Nemesis, where they remained prisoners of war waiting trial for their crimes. However, Jetfire and Trailbreaker were able to escape the Nemesis during an attack by the Shattered Glass Junkions. Deathsaurus was hurt, but was able to drive them off. Deathsaurus remains on the Nemesis as a Decepticon commander, but has taken more of a background role since Megatron's arrival. In 2013 he was made Earth's Air Commander. In 2016, Deathsaurus helped found Decepticon City in Lookout Mountain. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2010 (SG) * May 24 - "''Ark'' Launch" - The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase. * June 1 - "Autobot Attack on Earth" - Deathsaurus reports on the Autobot Gulf of Mexico attack * September 10 - "[[User blog:Bzero/Deathsaurus – Attack on the Nemesis|Attack on the Nemesis]]" - Deathsaurus reports on the Junkion attack on the Nemesis * October 3 - "'Derelict ship'" - Deathsaurus reports his lack of progress 2016 * March 8 - "Decepticon City Established" - Decepticon City is complete in the Shattered Glass Universe. * October 30 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. Players Deathsaurus is a TP Character currently available for temping. Until then he's being played by Bzero. References ::*''More information on BotCon Deathsaurus at TFU.info'' Category:available Category:Characters Category:SG-Decepticon Aerospace Category:SG-Decepticon Command Category:SG-Decepticons Category:TP-only characters Category:Mayhem Suppression Squad Category:Transformers Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron